Punishment Isn't Always Bad
by xRoyxMustangsxBabex19
Summary: What happens to Goku when Vegeta comes home to messy kitchen...again? Goku/Vegeta, hinted Trunks/Goten. Rated for implied sex and language. R&R Please


I've been wanting to write some Vegeta/Goku for a while now and I finally did. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first time pairing them together, so I hope it turned out well. This is definitely my OTP of DBZ. I'm not sure where this plot came from, but it works. xD

Enjoy~!

"_KAKAROT!" _The whole house shook with the roar from the Prince of Saiyan's that had just entered the kitchen to find it a total disaster. When he had left earlier that morning for a training session with Trunks, the kitchen had been spotless. The night before Vegeta had slaved over it, making sure everything was clean and put in its appropriate place. When the Asian thought of this, however, he slapped himself on the forehead. _'Fuck, I need to stop acting like one of those stupid harpies.'_

Vegeta had to learn better than to expect his…; the man shuddered, still not used to the word. _Lover_ to keep things intact when it came to the kitchen and eating. But he hadn't expected to return home so soon and see such a mess! How could one man be such a slob?! When the prince got no answer, he stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found Goku hiding behind the couch. For a savior of the Earth, the Saiyan sure could be a coward.

"Would you care to explain to me," Vegeta started, taking deep breaths to calm himself down as he leaned down, pinching Goku on the ear and dragging him upward. "How in the hell the kitchen is messy when I left less than an hour ago with it clean?!"

Goku's lip quivered nervously as he was dragged into the kitchen, fussing the whole way. "I swear, Vegeta, I didn't mean to!" He whimpered, wiggling himself free of The Prince's grasp and eyed the kitchen with large, dark eyes. "It really doesn't look that bad, 'Geta…"

"Not. That. Bad?" The older Asian howled, a gloved hand pointing at the sink. "It was _spotless_ when I left! SPOTLESS!" He grabbed Goku by the front of his loose t-shirt, glaring daggers up at him.

With a wince, Goku looked down at his fuming lover and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Gohan swung by for some breakfast, and I was hungry too so…we made breakfast." He couldn't put it anymore simple than that. What was the big deal anyways? It could be cleaned again.

"I bust my ass all the time to keep this place decent looking for our family and friends, and you always mess it up." Vegeta screeched, a look of shock on his face as Goku began to chuckle before breaking out into a full, loud laugh. "Kakarot, what exactly do you find amusing about this?"

Goku held his stomach, bending over slightly laughing when Vegeta screeched. It amused him to no end. "It's just…" The man attempted to calm his breathing and gave the Asian prince a cheesy grin. "You sound like Chi-Chi when you complain like that…it's kinda funny."

Vegeta froze, obsidian eyes bulging. _'Was I just compared to Kakarot's ex-harpy wife?' _He thought to himself, almost too shocked to speak. _Almost._ He took a deep, shaking breath and glared up at Goku. "Don't EVER compare me to that wretched woman." He hissed, poking the younger Asian hard in the chest.

Sighing, Goku rubbed the now bruising spot on his chest. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He sighed and gave a tiny, hopeful smile as Vegeta's expression softened, before frowning in confusion at the smirk that crawled up his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking." The Prince hummed, taking Goku's hand with his gloved one and threaded their fingers together. "This is the perfect time for someone to be punished for all the bad things they did today." Vegeta gave his lover a seductive smirk, which left the other man blinking in confusion.

"But Vegeta, I'm don't want to go outside and have you beat me into the dirt. You did that yesterday…" Goku trailed off, tilting his head to the side when a gloved finger pressed to his lips, shushing him.

Vegeta chuckled softly and shook his head at his naïve partner. "Not that kind of punishment, Kakarot, the good kind." He purred, popping himself onto his tip-toes before licking up the shell of his ear, grinning at the shiver that racked down Goku's spine.

"O-Oh! I guess that's alright..." Goku said, flushing lightly and let Vegeta lead him into the living room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. "What exactly is that punishment again?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Vegeta's lips and he slapped his mate on the ass, making him jump slightly as they got onto the landing. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion, Kakarot. If everything goes as planned, you won't be walking straight for a week." He ushered him into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them, making the house rattle slightly from the power.

Goku's eyes widened, his face becoming red as he was pushed into their bedroom. "But Vegeta! I have to train Goten and Trunks later. If I can't walk I can't-"The Saiyan's words were cut off when a pair of warm, soft lips pressed it his.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, Kakarot. I know you will." The Prince said with a smirk before pushing his lover onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Apparently Vegeta and Goku had been oblivious to the fact that their two teenage suns were standing by the front door when they had made their way upstairs, watching the whole little seductive exchange between the town.

Trunks rubbed his face, groaning. "Kami forbid my father has the decency to make sure no one's home before he goes to bang your Dad." He complained loudly.

"Hey, that's my Dad you're talking about!" Goten punched Trunks in the shoulder gently, glaring up at him. His expression then turned to one of horror when he began to hear loud grunts and groans coming from upstairs, and was happy to see his lavender haired lover had the same expression when he turned to look at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The heir of Capsule Corp. had already turned on his heel and had grabbed Goten around the wrist. "If you mean get out of here before we're scared for life, then yes." He said, closing the door behind them before taking off into the air.

Goten followed suit. "Glad to know we're on the same page, Trunks."

"All the time, Goten." The two shared a kiss in mid-air before flying off towards the forest, not wanting to face their father's for quite some time.


End file.
